Chocolate covered Strawberries
by dark insanity 13
Summary: Orihime describes one of her favourite desserts...RATED FOR SLIGHT INNUENDO, ONESHOT


It was lunch time at Karakura 1st High School. The girls of class 1-3 (or at least Orihime and her friends) were sitting in their usual spot under the trees by the sports fields. They were having their usual, normal conversations (or at least normal for them). As per usual, Orihime was switching between being totally spaced out and making odd, weird and often random comments, Chizuru was saying and attempting to do perverted things to Orihime and Tatsuki was beating on Chizuru for doing so. The rest, Michiru, Ryo, Mahana, and Rukia just talked between everything.

But something had sparked a new conversation. Michiru had discovered something new in the bottom of her lunch; a marshmallow treat her mother rarely bought. She squealed in delight, and stated that it was one of her favourite rare desserts, in the context she almost never got to eat it except on special occasions. And so, the questions and statements on who liked what started.

Chizuru was actually saying something that didn't have some sort of innuendo for once, and replied that she personally liked expensive brownie-based desserts. Ryo said nothing, she found the conversation pointless, and continued reading the book in her hand. Mahana said she loved North American-based pastries. Tatsuki apparently preferred blueberry cheesecake ice cream. Rukia didn't seem to get the conversation, but to make it seem less obvious, she said that she really didn't have a favourite. Tatsuki turned to Orihime, who was spaced out again.

"What about you, Orihime?"

Orihime snapped out of her dazed trance, and blinked at her friend.

"Huh?"

"What's your favourite rare dessert? Like the kind of thing that's either hard to find, too expensive or you almost never eat for some reason or another."

Orihime looked up in thought. What was her favourite…?

Tatsuki turned away, assuming the girl had become a space case again. Although she almost didn't want to know, considering the seemingly empty-headed girl had the strangest of tastes. People started to eat more of their lunches, assuming the same as Tatsuki.

After a minute, Orihime had a look of realization on her face, and then she smiled.

"Chocolate-covered strawberries!"

Simultaneously, Tatsuki and Chizuru spit out the food they had in their mouths. Rukia did the same, but it was with the juice she had been drinking. Michiru fainted, while Mahana choked. Ryo would have looked completely unfazed if not for her red face (which was actually half-hidden behind her book), and she was quivering a little, clearing her throat. Everyone else's faces were about the same colour of red. They all stared at Orihime in shock, as she blinked in curiosity.

"What?"

"Wha-wha-what did you say, Orihime?" Tatsuki questioned, hoping everyone had heard wrong.

Orihime looked confused.

"Chocolate-covered strawberries, why?"

Everyone's faces (except Michiru, who was now passed out and slightly foaming at the mouth) went another shade darker. Orihime was certainly perplexed, but smiled anyway.

"Oh, you're wondering why chocolate-covered strawberries are so rare in my place. Well, that's because I almost never have enough money to buy the good chocolate and some strawberries, and plus I don't always use all the chocolate so it's such a waste…unless I'm in a really chocolaty mood, then I put LOTS of chocolate on. And then –"

Orihime didn't seem to see her friends' faces getting redder and redder; she was too into describing her favourite treat.

"Oh! Sometimes, I lick all the chocolate off! It's so good!"

Chizuru had a slight nosebleed.

"And there's always so much more on the tip, which makes it even better!"

Tatsuki's eye was twitching uncontrollably. Rukia had fainted while sitting up, juice occasionally dripping from her face.

"They're also good with whipped cream! But unfortunately chocolate-covered strawberries are never in my house…only once a month or so…"

Chizuru fell over, the blood coming from her nose almost invisible on her face due to the dark shade of red she was blushing. Her hand twitched on occasion.

"Oh, I want some right now!" Orihime whined, squirming.

"Orihime…" Tatsuki managed to utter.

The named girl looked over at her friend, who was gripping her knee tightly as if to stop herself from doing something.

"Yes?"

"Please…stop talking…"

Orihime looked a little upset.

"But Tatsuki, I like eating chocolate-covered straw—"

"THAT'S WHY I'M SAYING STOP!"

"But…"

"QUIET!"

The sienna hair coloured girl didn't seem to understand why Tatsuki was yelling, totally ignoring the fact all her friends were several different shades of red. She just kept trying to talk more about her favourite desserts.

Meanwhile, on the roof, Ichigo sneezed. He blinked curiously while rubbing his nose, and looked around as if looking for the reason why he sneezed. Keigo sniggered.

"Someone must be talking about you…" the pervert mused. He didn't need to say what he was thinking; it was obvious he was hinting at something.

"Shut up, Keigo," Ichigo muttered, and went back to eating.

THE END

(Insanity: XD I really couldn't help myself. It just seemed too humorous, with Orihime unknowingly saying sexual innuendo. If you don't get it, well, I'm not explaining. Ask someone else. Usually I'm not this perverted, but something (I really don't know what) triggered it. Anyway, back to writing normally.)

EDIT: I added a few minor details and fixed some stupid mistakes I made while typing (like I was thinking faster than I was typing and wrote that Chizuru was talking about something perverted, and decided to change her dessert to an actual dessert because last time I checked, sushi wasn't a dessert), and so yeah. Things should make a bit more sense if they didn't before.


End file.
